


Memories like seafoam and madness

by Thighz



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Blood, Cthulhu!Zenyatta, Cults, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Religion, Tentacle Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Don’t go near the sea,his brother always warned,don’t dip your toes in the water or run your fingers through the surf.The Sleeper ofR'lyehwill find you.But when has Genji ever listened to his brother?





	Memories like seafoam and madness

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12 - Tentacle Sex
> 
> Or as I like to call it 'ZENYATTA'S SKIN IS ALL I EVER WANTED OUT OF LIFE HERE'S TENTACLE PORN AND SADNESS'
> 
> The Dub-con is very mild, but some people may not enjoy kinda-brain washed sex, so I put it as a warning, just in case.
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Don’t go near the sea _ , his brother always warned,  _ don’t dip your toes in the water or run your fingers through the surf. _

The Sleeper of _ R'lyeh _ will find you. 

He will pull you under the waves and drown you in his religion. He will devour your soul and enslave you to his cause. You will worship him and him alone for the rest of your days. 

But when did Genji ever listen to his brother? 

Especially now, with anger bleeding through his veins and his brothers betrayal carved into his skin. He drips red,  _ red, red, _ all the way across the sand. His feet ache with every step and he favors his left side. He can feel the blood running down his cheeks, cuts still burning from the tears even as he pleaded for his brother to stop. 

He falls just before the surf, clothes in tatters and wanting one last look at the thing he never got to touch. The one place his brother forbade him from going. 

The surf rushes up to meet his outstretched hand and blood spider webs across the wet sand, trickling into the water. Genji watches it with harsh breaths, eyes heavy and misery clenching at his heart. 

The water chills his skin, stings at his many cuts, but it crashes against him like a long lost lover. Always returning, never faltering. 

His consciousness fades fast. His vision wavers, saltwater stinging and the pain in his side agonizing. 

He is ready for it to end. 

His eyes flutter open and closed, fingers digging into the sand. 

But before his mind is swept away with the tide, Genji thinks, just for a moment, that he sees glowing green eyes. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Death - looks a lot like the inside of a temple. 

Genji sits up slow, hands patting down the length of his chest. He finds seaweed wrapped around his left side and plenty more pasted to various parts of his arms and legs. There are two on his face and one at his right temple. He pokes at them, frowning. 

“Do not agitate your wounds.” 

Genji starts at the voice, hunching over and causing a burst of pain to bloom down his left side. He hisses and wraps an arm around it, straightening his posture. Cool fingers lift his arm away and another set drift lightly over the outer edge of the makeshift bandage. 

He’s afraid to face the person currently touching him, but he does so anyway. 

Whoever they are, they’re not  _ human _ . 

Genji tries to stifle his sharp gasp, but does not succeed as the thing lifts its head and vibrant green eyes focus in on him. 

The creature has the body of a human, but its head is rounded and four violet tentacles curl where a mouth should be. Its skin is purple from head to toe, with brilliant green markings dotting its forehead and arms. 

_ The sleeper of R’lyeh _ .

“I will need to make sure you have not reopened the stitches.” The creature speaks, tentacles twitching with every word. They seem to have a mind of their own, curling and uncurling, swishing left and right. Genji can not seem to take his eyes off of them.

“Um-.” He tries, but the creature gives a soft, lilting laugh. 

“Fear not.” It says, peeling away the sticky, green plant. Genji recoils at the wound in his side, harsh and red, angry with infection and stitches. The creature’s sigh is sad as it sets the weed to the side and pulls a pot of white goop closer to Genji’s bed. Its fingers dip into the pot, coating them liberally before rubbing the foul-smelling lotion over the stitches. 

“This is quite a wound.” The creature murmurs, “Yet, it did not sever anything vital. Just enough to bleed and swell, but not to kill.”

Genji scoffs and turns away, “Hanzo doesn’t miss.”

“Hm.” The creature continues, “If he is so skilled, then he missed on purpose.”

No, Genji thinks bitterly, he just wanted Genji to die slow. 

“Who are you?” Genji asks, steering the conversation away from his brother.

A soft click, “You may call me Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta.” Genji tastes the name on his tongue, returns to watch the creature work, “I am Genji.” 

Those luminescent green eyes meet his once more, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Genji.”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Genji spends months in the underwater temple. He heals slow, but Zenyatta’s miracle salve works wonders and soon the wound in his side is nothing more than an ugly scar. 

Zenyatta is patient, kind. 

He shows Genji the wonders of the ocean and teaches him the name of every star in the sky. His fingers trace constellations from galaxies Genji’s never even heard of into the sand at the bottom of the sea. He speaks wistfully of the universe from which he was born, but Genji thinks it’s all just made-up nonsense.

Except Zenyatta speaks with such knowledge, such wisdom and clarity, that Genji begins to believe it. 

He reads all of Zenyatta’s books and meditates deeper into the temple at the creature's side. 

At night he dreams of Zenyatta’s voice in his ear, his fingers over his flesh, the tentacles from his mouth brushing over his lips. 

He never dreams of leaving.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

But wasn’t that part of Hanzo’s story?

The Sleeper, The Dreamer, The High Priest of Old.

The creature that stole humans from their beds and devoured their free will. Who sank minds deep into their lair and made them worship demons and monsters alike? 

_ Don’t go near the sea. _

The Sleeper of  _ R’lyeh _ will steal you away.

Genji remembers wanting it more than anything.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Master?” Genji inquires softly, pushing open the door to Zenyatta’s massive library. 

Zenyatta looks up from collection of books spread out around him. His tentacles flick at the sight of Genji, something he has attributed to excitement or recognition. They curl into a smile and Zenyatta lifts a hand to beckon him further inside.

“I am here.”

Genji hesitates where Zenyatta sits, the books inches from his bare toes and his master looking up at him so intently. 

“Speak your mind, Genji.” Zenyatta inists.

Genji swallows, scratches at his arm, “I feel like I am forgetting things.”

Zenyatta’s head tilts to the side, “What are you forgetting?”

“Small things.” Genji begins, “My birthday, my birthplace, my family.” 

“Small.” Zenyatta hums, eyes darting down to the books and then back up at Genji, “You think those things small?” 

“Aren’t they?” Genji inquires with a furrowed brow, “If I forgot them so quickly, they must have been useless.”

“Indeed.” Zenyatta agrees, he motions over the books with a hand, “Sit, my student. Let me ease your mind with the teachings of olde.”

Genji sinks down into lotus and smiles.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


With each passing day, Genji forgets he’s at the bottom of the sea. He forgets how he acquired the scar on his side, the white streaks across his face. The mirror in his quarters shows him a man with too many secrets and not enough information to fill in the blanks. 

That is, until he’s at Zenyatta’s side and then he knows the secrets of the universe. Can only hear the quiet words falling from his masters mouth, watch the features of his face move and jerk with every story. 

With every passing day, Genji forgets everything but his name and his love for Zenyatta.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Genji knows he’s shouldn’t want. 

He shouldn’t look at his master, who has done so much for him, who has opened his home and his knowledge for Genji, with such _ lust _ .

He should not cover his mouth in the quiet of the night to block the whimper of Zenyatta’s name. Nor should he be canting his hips into his fist and wishing the hands were his masters. He shouldn’t, but he does. 

He  _ aches. _

Genji wars within himself and fights the urge whenever Zenyatta’s mouth curls his way in a smile. 

He should have known that Zenyatta is no fool.

Zenyatta knows  _ everything. _

“Dearest one.” Zenyatta whispers, closing the book in his lap.

Genji glances up from his own novel, knowing full well he has not paid attention to a single paragraph. Zenyatta is cross-legged across from him, fingers tapping the cover of the book and eyes bright on Genji.

“Yes, Master?” Genji asks.

“Do you require something from me?” It is phrased as a question, but Genji knows his teacher. Knows the glint in those eyes that mean trouble, the mirth dancing in them and the knowledge of Genji’s nightly pleasures reflecting in emerald orbs. 

Genji releases a sigh, “Of course not, Zenyatta. It would be inappropriate.” 

Zenyatta hums, tentacles curling outward, “It would only be inappropriate if the feelings were not reciprocated.” 

Genji blinks, mouth open, “M-master,  _ no. _ ” 

Zenyatta sets his book to the side and crawls across the space between them. Genji’s insides simmer pleasantly, eyes wide as Zenyatta lifts his face high. The first tentacle brushes against his cheek, softer than Genji imagined them to be. It’s slick across his skin and reaches up to flick a strand of hair out of Genji’s eyes.

“I have heard you in the night.” Zenyatta whispers, “You voice echoes through the temple like a siren's song.” 

Genji shudders, biting into his lower lip. A second tentacle brushes over the indented flesh, cool to the touch and light as a feather. 

“You speak my name.” Zenyatta’s voice lowers, the third and fourth tentacle cup Genji’s jaw and hold his face, “You muffle it against your palm when it should be spoken freely, gasped into the air and given to me and only me.”

Genji nods, eyes falling to half-mast as the tentacles stroke and soothe, Zenyatta’s eyes a bright, beautiful beacon in the dimly lit room.

“I can not pleasure you the way a human can.” Zenyatta murmurs, “But I am not without talents.” The tentacle at his mouth parts his lips, pets at his tongue and Genji moans, low and soft around it, “Let me ease you, dearest one.”

How could Genji say no?

Genji sucks at the tentacle in his mouth and Zenyatta’s sharp intake of air sends a bolt of pleasure to his cock. It twitches behind his pants, rising with every stroke across the flesh of his neck. 

Zenyatta lowers him to the ground with his hands, parts his shirt and peels it down the length of his arms. It hooks at his elbows, exposing his chest and abdomen for Zenyatta’s viewing pleasure. The tentacles glide down his neck to his chest, twisting and yanking at his nipples until he’s mewling, fingers curling into the shirt holding his arms hostage. 

Zenyatta speaks softly into his stomach, hands stroking Genji’s inner thighs, “You are a misty, beautiful dream, my dear.” The tentacles stroke and prod, bringing Genji to the edge, back and forth like the tide. He hasn’t even gotten his pants open yet. 

Genji pleads, tries to free himself from the shirt.

“Ah.” Zenyatta’s voice is a warning, “Let me do this for you, Genji. Let me-.” The tentacles unbutton his pants and free his straining erection. Zenyatta breaths a reverent sigh across the heated flesh, “Oh  _ Genji _ .” 

Genji shouts when the first tentacle wraps around the base of his cock. Except it’s not just cool and soft, it’s also  _ wet _ . It’s slick with green slime, warm around his cock, pooling across his groin and down between his cheeks. 

He lifts his hips into the touch, but another tentacle and one of Zenyatta’s hands holds him down. Genji whines, vision sparking and pleasure coursing through his veins like good wine. His dick throbs, his fingers dig into the flesh of his opposite wrists. 

The first stroke sends him into another plane of existence. It sears through him, warm and bright, setting fire to his belly. His head tosses side to side, the pleasure almost too much for him to take. He’s babbling words he doesn't understand, peppers Zenyatta’s name among them.

Zenyatta praises him, breath hot at Genji’s cock as his tentacles stroke and pet. They play with his balls, the slick warm and sticky against his skin. One wiggles at his entrance, dips the tip in just enough for Genji to beg, ass fluttering around it, wanting it inside. 

“You are a  _ vision _ .” Zenyatta’s voice is hoarse, wrecked, drenched with desire. 

The tentacle around his cock tightens as the other one enters him. Genji’s back arches off the ground, thighs shaking where Zenyatta’s hands hold him down. His toes curl and the tentacle inside him undulates, expands, stretching him out. 

He can barely breath, everything is on fire, sweat drips down the sides of his temples and into his hair. His heart thumps loudly in his ears and he knows that he won’t last much longer.

Zenyatta’s knows this as well.

Zenyatta’s voice is cold water, soothing balms, the stars in the sky, “Come for me, little sparrow. Prove that you are mine and mine alone.”

For him, Genji does.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

_ Genji remembers a dream from his youth. A long, long time ago. Where he dreamt he defied Hanzo’s orders and ran away to the sea.  _

_ Where he danced in the waves and spoke to mermaids and moon bathed in the sand. Where he lost himself to the night and listened to the ocean soothe his troubles away. _

_ “Dearest sparrow, why have you strayed so far from home?” _

_ Genji scrambles away from the water, can see the glowing eyes out in the dark depths and the black snakes rippling across the surface. _

_ It is the vision of a nightmare. The face of a monster beneath the sea. _

_ “Go away!” Genji shouts. _

_ “You came to me, little one.” It replies. _

_ Hanzo had been right. _

_ Something lived in the ocean, waiting, watching.  _

_ “You can’t have me!” Genji’s feet kick up sand and water as he tries to stand, tries to run. The glowing brightens and the creature moves closer. The water parts for it as though commanded and fear spikes through him, sharp and tight. _

_ “Why have you strayed?” It asks again. _

_ “Go away!” Genji pleads, “I don’t want to go with you.” _

_ A low, vibrant laugh ripples across the space between them and the waves sing down across shore. _

_ “You’ll come back to me, Sparrow.” It promises, “You always will.” _

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Home - is a temple under the sea.

_ Don’t go near the sea, _ Hanzo warned,  _ The Sleeper of R’lyeh will find you. He will devour your soul and enslave you to his cause. You will worship him and him alone for the rest of your days. _

When Genji wakes, memories misty and Zenyatta’s vibrant eyes staring down at him, he sees everything clearly after so long.

“You’re real.” He croaks.

A hand cards through his hair, a voice like honey and forever speaks down at him, “Oh my sparrow, I am only real for you.” 

_ Don’t go near the sea _ , Hanzo screams at him from the edge of the shore,  _ Genji come back! Genji don’t forget! _

Genji closes his eyes and when he opens them again, his brother is gone.

And there is only Zenyatta and his curling smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End**


End file.
